The Diaries of Wally Wood
by Br33zy
Summary: Enter the ramble-like mind of Wally Wood, the deemed rival of Brendan and May in the R/S/E series. What secrets are held within in his head may surprise you.
1. Journal One: Wedding Day

**The Diaries of Wally Wood  
**

**Genre**: General/Humor

**Fiction Rated**: T for language

**Last Revision**: 12/09/08

All righty, you Hoennshippy, BRENDAN X MAY FUH-EVAH lovers. This be a Wally-based story (no, not a romance between him and May). I figured it'd be interesting to see the side of the story through Wally's eyes. This story, however, does quote some material from my other stories, but you don't need to read them to get it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Wedding Day**

I remember the first time I met May, from her cinnamon-brown hair to the deep blue of her eyes. Those eyes would burn with so much passion that an ocean full of despair couldn't put them out. I suppose you could say that our relationship was love at first sight. At least that was the case for me anyway.

Though, I also remember ... him. The boy that competed for her love. The boy who would rival me at everything I did. The boy named Brendan. I laugh at the memories of all the fights we had, of all the acts of heroism we had to go through together, and of all the hurt and agony of seeing each other with the one we crushed on, May Maple.

A little trip to the past can't hurt now, can it?

"I was a sickly boy," as my mom would like to state whenever our neighbors would ask why my nose would be pressed against the cold glass of the window. "He mustn't go outside, for he might get weaker since it's so much work to breathe." Of course, I'm over-exaggerating on this part, but it still felt like I was caged up like an animal in the zoo.

So obviously, not unless you lack in the common sense department, I wasn't born healthy, yet my dad would say, "It doesn't matter how big you are on the outside as long as you are big on the inside." Yeah, well, I too have no clue what the fuck my dad was on when he said this thing since it had nothing to do with my entire situation at hand but still. I tried to live up to that quote, and I thought I did pretty well too until they came. I remembered the first thing I said with my 'beloved' in the room.

"_You said you would help me catch a Pokémon before I left Norman."_

I slap my head every time I think of the first words muttered from my mouth. I even noticed May before I entered and could of said something smart like,

"_Hey Norman! You think I could borrow your Pokemon to catch a Pokémon on my OWN?"_

But noooo. I had to sound all frail and weak! I had to sound like I couldn't do things without someone's help! Great way to start, Wally! Ugh.

Sorry, I'm stalling, aren't I? Okay, moving on. I remembered the other thing I have to complain about.

I just got Norman's, May's father's, Pokémon, Zigzagoon from him, and being the 'genius' that I am I have to sound even more 'stronger' by stuttering,

"_Thank you ... Thank you for everything."_

Ah! Okay, I'm sorry again. Shut up. Don't be laughing at me. Actually, what's exactly with wrong with saying "thank you?" What the heck am I so mad about in that statement? I must have took whatever my dad took when he told me that infamous line quite some time ago.

But yes, like I was saying, I could tell with from first glance that the traveling companion of May, Brendan Birch, liked May too. Maybe he was another case of love at first sight, that I will never know. I did know I could never compare or defeat him. Here I was, this ... powerless, delicate, little wallflower and here was the other boy who was strong, sturdy, and reliable especially in the time of peril. Like I said over a billion time, I was _weak_, but I was also the very jealous type too. Damn, two curses. Latios must have hated me when he chose my qualities.

Though maybe he didn't hate me as much since the first Pokemon I ever caught was my ever faithful Ralts. I saw the surprised and greedy glint in Brendan's eye when I turned around to face the trainers. Never will I forget when he gave his hoot of surprise:

"_Whoa! A Ralts! Even my dad has trouble finding those in the wild!"_

I smile as I gaze down at my old friend Ralts, who a long time ago evolved into a Gardevoir. Those we're some good times, training my Pokémon, bringing them up to their full potential, befriending them.

Oh yes, where was I again? Oh, shut up again, I don't have a short-term – what was I doing again? Haha, I'm just kidding around with you! Don't you just love me? I doubt it.

Yeah, so as I was saying, I held proudly in my right hand my newly caught Ralts! It was a proud moment. Please. A moment of silence ... Okay, I'm done. Are you? Whatever, I don't care. Haha, I'm kidding again! Oh great, the very few fans I have just left. Ho hum, you're a bum if you left my house.

Oh, May, my sweetheart. I still remember that first grin that you gave me. Oh my, doesn't that sound corny? You know what it reminds me of? That's right, that one hamster on that really odd anime "Hamtaro" with that fat-ass hamster named Boss who was in love with that hamster that oddly had a French accent and pigtails. Or hamtails. Or whatever.

"_Thanks! Oh and you too, May, for supporting me!" _

_She smiled sweetly in return. "No problem! I'm always happy to help other!"_

"_Heh, it's quite hot in here."_

What a lame quote. What? You know it's true too! "Heh, it's quite hot in here?' I mean, what the hell is that! I was a lame, lame thirteen year-old boy who rants about hamsters having pigtails or whatever I said a few lines ago – I mean, a few seconds ago. I forgot that I'm not in a 'fic but actually, you know, pretending that people are here and talking to said pretend people.

Oh yes. The first initial sign that me and Brendan would be rivals through our travels through the Hoenn region ...

"_Not really, since this **IS** an air-conditioned building."_

I'm pretty sure Brendan and I will have a laugh over this if I ever tell him. You had to be there to get it, but until then, you're screwed. Twice over. With minimal comfort. And other things that you can insert here to make myself funny. Yeah.

Of course, being the lame, lame thirteen year-old boy that I was, I had to make sure that Brendan _did not_ know that I like May already. Thank Latias for Norman who helped cover up for me.

"_Yes, it's really hot. Maybe someone switched the air-conditioner to the heater."_

My other father, besides my real father, that was a father to me. Did that make any sense whatsoever? It didn't? Well tough luck 'cause I'm moving on!

Brendan and I did have several nicknames for each other. I was Wall Leak, Wood, Wallace, Walter, Wanna-Be, and so many others while he was Bread Head, B Boy, Birch, bas- oh little kids are reading this? Damn. But the first nickname I ever said to Brendan was,

"_I guess I'll see you later! Bye May! Oh, and Brandon!"_

Well, technically, that's not really a nickname but a mispronunciation instead. You know, like the name ... uh ... Wait, what? Moving on ... Don't worry, you little Brendan fan girls. He got back at me too,

"_It's BRENDAN!"_

Well, I wouldn't call that 'getting back' at me, but whatever. Your call, not mine.

So as time slowly passed on like a Numel with no legs, I moved to Veranturf to get better physically-wise, and eventually I did. I felt very confident in myself ... perhaps too confident. I even sent May a video messge about how I felt! Not only am I lame, I'm rather idiotic too.

"_Hey, May! I finally made it to Veranturf Town! It's really cool and ... What's the word? Springy? Fresh? I don't know, but you have to check it out! Hope you get here soon! Bye! Oh, wait, you're probably wondering how I got your phone number, huh? _

"_Well, you see, I got the number from you mom back in Littleroot when we were going to Veranturf Town, and now you're probably saying, 'Veranturf Town isn't even in the direction of Littleroot!' See, this is kinda hard for me to explain, but ever since I met you – which was two days ago – and you helped me catch a Pokémon, I had this uh ... I began to ... This is hard for me to say._

"_I like you in the more than friends sort of way if you know what I mean."_

Wow! I said that when I was thirteen! I can't even utter those words now, and I'm twenty-one years old!

Oh yeah, I also remember asking May about that exact same message,

"_Hey Wally! Haven't seen you for awhile! I got your video message!" _

"_Oh. Uh, what do you think of it?"_

"_Of what? Your message was good if that's what I mean. Is this the first time using a video phone or something?"_

"_No, I mean the end of it."_

"_The end?"_

"_... Never mind. It wasn't important."_

I never asked May again about that message since I'm too embarrassed still. But you know what the strangest thing is? Brendan knew instead of May. Talk about getting the wrong person! I know, I know, something corny yet witty should have gone there, but you try to think of one! It's hard!

"_Got your message before May even saw it, 'Wallace!' Don't worry though! I deleted the last three minutes of the video, so that's why May looked clueless."_

That reminds me to kick his ass later about that.

Moving on, I grew up, and went from my jealous stage to my – to put it in loose terms – arrogant stage. I remember the first time I showed off. I was in battle with a some random dude off the street. Of course, he looked rather wimpy and scrawny like I used to, so I suppose I "Brendan Birch'd" it like he did with me when we first met.

"_Chill out, Wally. This trainer looks tough." _

"_Oh yeah, Birch. He looks reeaaalllly tough. I bet you a wild Zigzagoon can kick his butt!"_

"_Stop showing off, Wannabe. It just makes you sound big-headed. Only immature, little trainers make fun of a trainer they don't even know."_

"_I'll show you immature trainer, Birch, and then we'll see who's laughing now!"_

Arrogant, yet naive. I lost – the boy kicked my behind actually. So that stage of my life didn't last too long luckily because by the time I got over it, May and Brendan came back in my life to haunt me once again. I remember it like it was yesterday ...

Mauville was having the annual Hoenn Fair there that year. I went on a few dates with May, Brendan went on a few dates with May, and sometimes, we all went together. True bliss. Maybe it would have been truer if B Boy wasn't there, but then I wouldn't have learned one of life's most important lessons without him. Nah, I won't go into detail just yet, but I will let you see something that I learned: Expect the unexpected but be cautious around the things you expect.

"_Um, May?"_

"_Yeah, Wally?"_

_"I just wanted to tell you before you left is that I ... I–"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Never mind."_

Did you notice how I ended most of my one-on-one conversations with May with "never mind" or something loser-like? I really hate that. Seriously. With all my heart. What's with me and primer language? Why do I talk in such short, choppy sentences? That must bug you shitless, especially you constructive reviewers. I'm glad I bug you, fools.

Hmm, what's that? You're wondering why I didn't tell May I liked her? Come now, it's obvious! I was scared, duh! I couldn't just tell her, the girl I liked for over a year, about how I felt! But luckily, I did tell her years after, but that's another story isn't it?

So here I am, church bells ringing in my ears, and I can't help but smile joyfully from ear to ear. Today was the day! It would be a day that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

The doors finally open and the finely dressed people stand in the pews. _The_ most beautiful woman in the world walks down the aisle towards me, her white gown floating about her softly like morning fog as her delicate, slippered feet tread on the soft velvet of the carpet. I could see a very steady, yet unsure, smile cross her face as she comes closer to me, her long, thin fingers grasping a bouquet of white roses. My, was she gorgeous. I have never felt such a being grace my presence like she has.

I suppose I looked rather nervous for Brendan looked at me and gave me a small grin, and I gave him one back as May continued her long path down the aisle. She, like Brendan, gave me her own, sweet little smile as she locked hands with her love, Brendan Birch.

I give you, Brendan, the most precious gift in the world, take care of her even though I know you will.

And May, I know that Brendan will make you an excellent husband. You two have known each other forever, and I'll know you both will love each other 'til forever as well. Remember that you'll always be in my heart. You've always been my friend – almost like my sister.

I love you, May Birch, and I can only pray that you know that too.


	2. Journal Two: Destiny

**Destiny**

As much as I hate to admit it, my life isn't perfect. Whose life is anyway? Mine? Definitely not. Yours? Yours might be almost there, but not quite. But I think the closest person to having the oh so glorious, wonderful, and perfect life is Brendan Birch. So many examples to prove this and so little time. Let's see ...

He's the son of the famous Pokémon Researcher, Professor Birch, for starters. He has a bratty, stupid, yet lovable Swampert, not to mention the other Pokémon on his team that have those attitudes of theirs that give Brendan style and flare. You know what my Magneton can do? All it does is point out that I have smelly farts. Rude.

Oh, and let's not forget the small, microscopic fact that he's the current boyfriend of the lovely and oh so charming May Maple, the girl I wish to have despite my protests of it now. I hate him. I want May. I hate him, I want May. See, song-like, no?

Let's admit it though. The boy's a walking,talking Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu if you want to get all technical on author lingo. I mean, come on. He has _white _hair. White! If that doesn't scream "I'm a special Gary-Stu. Love me!" then I don't know what will. Yet you like him more then I do? What's up that? I thought you readers hated Gary-Stus. Obviously I proved you guys wrong.

But alas, I'm only a thirteen year-old boy with his heart set on being the Pokémon Champion, and a heart set on having someone to want my heart. Okay, that didn't come out right. I didn't mean as in literally – Ah, never mind. You guys must be idiots if you thought of it in another way besides love.

Speaking of love, you guys are probably curious about why I like May, and then all of sudden not like her that one fair night in Mauville. May was the only girl that would even think about speaking to me – 'sides my mommy anyway – and I could tell from the moment that I walked into her dad's gym and saw her in the corner, she was full of passion, kindness, and had plenty of personality to go around. Oh, that and she's hot. Really hot. It's like ... I don't know! She had this certain aura about her or something.

Yet when I saw that other boy, Birch, I knew that they were destined to be together. All the famous Pokémon Trainers do! Take Crys and Gold for example. Or Red and Blue. Or Yellow and ... Orange? Who the hell is Orange? Whatever.

Like I was saying, Brendan and May were destined together. I could see them one day, hand in hand, people calling them ... I don't know, Ruby and Sapphire! What stupid names. Imagine this. Brendan is a neat freak who wears a hat of white hair and May is wild and likes to swing through trees half-naked. Can you see Brendan and May doing that? I think not!

But yeah. Here I am ranting about things that you, the reader, obviously don't care about. But you clicked the title so ha! You must really like the author to read this piece of crap.

Now where was I before I went all insane? Oh yes, why did I suddenly stop liking May? I believe I said it before – Brendan and May were destined for each other. So I stayed back, let them do what they wanted, and here I am, telling you my thirteen year-old life story. Wow, I sound old when I say that ... if you ignore the 'thirteen year-old' part that is.

Speaking of fans – damn, that was a while ago. Maybe a paragraph or two. Hang on, did I even mention fans? Gah, Latios, forgive me for losing it. But seeing as I now mentioned fans in that past sentence, we'll talk about them now! Joy!

I had this one little five-year old girl that would always come to my 'little sightings' as my mom called it where I would venture outside in, you know, the midst of a really big crowd. I guess knowing Brendan and May makes you a huge deal, or something. This girl was really ... different in a quirky kind of way. She reminded me of May though. Must have been the bandanna or something.

I remember once, as I was taking her for ice cream with her parents permission of course – what? Do you think I just took her away? I don't kidnap children. I have a life. I have no need to do so. Anyway, she asked me out of the blue,

"_Mister Wood? Do you believe in destiny?"_

Talk about random! But anyway, did I believe in destiny, dreams, and all that good stuff?

"_Well, Jade, I ... hmm. Do you believe in destiny?"_

That's a good way to avoid answering a question; question them back. Write that down somewhere. You might need it.

"_Well, yeah! I do! Brendan and May, as people told me on the T.V.., were destined to be together from the moment they saw each other, and they're together now, so ... yeah!"_

Ooh, heartbreak! If I haven't heard it before or seen it with my own eyes, I would have broken down right on the spot.

"_Well ... I ... I believe in destiny too, but we don't always have to follow that path."_

"_Really, Wally?"_

"_Sure, Jade! We're all started on a certain path, but that doesn't mean we could go on another fork in the road!"_

"_Why would trainers leave forks on the road? Were they having a picnic?"_

That little girl was clever by the way. The advice I gave her made me think. If what I said about destiny is true, would May come back to me later? I remember it. I shook that thought out of my head, almost spilling one of the mint chocolate chip scoops on my ice cream cone onto the little girl's head with a plop!

Gotta love the sounds effects. You know, if I shook it out of my head, then why do I remember it? I mustn't have shaken hard enough. Shake that groove thing, baby.

Anyways, getting off topic again, Brendan and May were still 'together' as you can call it at that point. Not an actual couple, mind you, but ask one of them on a separate date, and you might as well go down to hell and shake hands with the devil! That's so something a mom would say. I mean, I can so hear my mom say that. "You're gonna shake hands with the devil, Wally, if you don't change your socks!" Right, mom. It makes no sense, but moms can get away with stuff like that.

'Course, I wasn't ready to get my ass handed to me by Brendan yet, so I kept quiet and hid in the corner as always. Hence the title "Walls That Talk." Er, I'm not exactly sure what that means, but walls form corners don't they? Exactly.

Where did that leave me, you ask? Somewhere in between love and in love. I love May. Honestly I do! It's just not the way Brendan does. I love her like a younger sister and whatnot while _he_ loves May as the girl of his dreams. But in the pit of my stomach, at the bottom of my heart, in the crevice of my soul – hmm, never heard that one before. But yes, I still liked May Maple. It's a silly crush right? _Riiiiiight_?

Right.

But anyway, I wonder if there is another one out there for me. Maybe I was too blind to see the girl of my dreams pass me by. Maybe I was so infatuated with May, my heart couldn't take another crush. Maybe I was so stupid, I paid no attention to anything else! Sure, that makes sense in my own twisty topsy world of mine.

I'm sure Birch never felt this confused!

Speaking of Birch, I don't hate him as much as you guys want or love to think so you can bash me in your stories and crap. Birch is just my rival, everyone has one! Red had Green, Gold had Silver. It's a package. Ruby has and had whatever color I am! Do I even have a color? I could be Emerald, I guess. This green hair has to be good for something.

And then you have the girls: Blue, Crystal, Yellow, and last but certainly not least, Sapphire! Oh, and we mustn't forget our main man Orange! Latios, why do I keep bringing Orange up? Better question, is Orange a girl or boy? Now that I think about it, I don't even think there's a fake Orange!

But anyway, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, Brick head – I mean Bread Head. Do you guys even get that 'Bread Head' joke anyway? Oh, well if you didn't, pay attention, but if you do ... Well, I hear reviewing things is always good for the body and good for the soul. Kay, maybe not the body, but – oh screw it and just read!

"_May, what are you doing?"_

"_Um ... sticking bread on B Boy's face while he's sleeping?"_

"_Why?"_

"_'Cause he's sick, and I'm bringing him breakfast in bed!"_

Aw, that's sweet if not stupid. May is stupid – no! I didn't say that! Of course she's not stupid, heh. If I was in an animé, I'd sweat-drop right now, but the animators like to exclude poor, little Wally. Stupid animators. Like May. Gah! Shutting up now.

So that's the main thing behind the entire 'Bread Head' deal, or it could be because the name Brendan sounds like "Bread Head." Same thing with my nick name "Wall Leak." Sounds like Wally. No, May did not try to put plaster on my head while I was sleeping, so don't ask. Yes, please don't. The question gets rather annoying after awhile. Then again, I've never been asked about it.

But like I've been trying to say before I went down a trip on memory lane, I did not, I repeat, DID NOT, hate and/or dislike Brendan Birch, ever! Sure, maybe he hated me, but that's a different story isn't it? We sure did have a grudge against each other that we did. Bitter friendship you can call it.

But as of now, I'm sitting in my room with the moonlight as my light, shining ever so brightly through my window and blinding me. IT BURNS!

Yeah.

It's near Christmas, don't ya know, and Brendan and May are staying here for the holidays. Oh what fun it is to ride – crap, someone's coming into my room! Hope it's not my mom. She's going to kill me if I'm not asleep. Talk to you guys later! I know you're just oozing with excitement for chapter three ... not.

- - -

Wally's emerald eyes widened as he shoved his journal under his pillow and pretended to sleep. He closed one eye and listened very carefully for doorknob turning, creaky floorboards, or footsteps. The door creaked as it opened, and Wally felt someone's eyes lurking on his back as if wondering if he were awake or not. The door closed shut, and Wally sighed in relief, thankful for whoever it was left quickly. He didn't like to be watched when he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

Sitting up and looking outside his window, the silver light of the moon lit up his face with an eerie, almost mythical glow, giving him a calming sensation. Maybe tomorrow he would continue his journey now that he was well rested and fed, for some fresh air might get rid of his sickness for good. Besides, his aunt and cousin Wanda were getting angry that he hadn't left for a week already. He found it rather ironic that once he was never let out of his house and now, he wasn't barely let _into_ the house.

Resting his head on the headboard of the bed, he continued to gaze out the window peacefully until a small, quick shadow caught his attention. He sat back up again, alert, and pressed his nose and hands against the cold window. The figure moved across the grassy plain and bent down at one of the many gardens in Veranturf Town. There was something very familiar about that shadow.

Deciding to investigate, Wally opened his window and jumped out, thankful that his aunt's house was only one story. He shuddered as the northeastern winds blew against him, the cold nipping at his skin. He wish he didn't sleep in only a white t-shirt and boxers. Hopping over the white picket fence instead of opening the gate, paranoid that the creaking of the gate would awake his neighbors, he slowly walked over to the figure that was picking flowers.

"Er, excuse me?" he stated, rubbing his arms up and down to get rid of his goose bumps. "You do know that it is twelve in the morning, right?"

The figure stood up and turned around. Wally couldn't help but notice that it came barely up to his hip.

"Jade!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in relief. It was then reality struck like a slap to the face as nerves began to jump in his stomach. "What are you doing out here so late? Your parents are going to be worried sick!" He picked up the five yea -old and sighed, noticing the flowers clutched in the little girl's hands. "What _are_ you doing?"

Jade giggled, her viridian-green eyes sparkling in the moonlight with mischief. "I'm picking flowers for my mommy!" She smiled cutely and laughed softly again, wrapping her arms around Wally's neck, clinging on to him as Wally made his way toward her house on Floral Circle. "Tomorrow is her birthday, and I was going to surprise her with pretty flowers!"

Wally couldn't help but grin at the little girl's thoughtfulness. "But isn't it pretty late for you to be up?" he playfully scolded as he carried her to a house with a red shingle rooftop. "You should be in bed, nice and warm, not out here all alone in the dark."

Jade bit her lip and sniffled, only to clutch onto the green-haired trainer tighter in a hug. "But I wanted to get mommy a present!"

"Running away in the middle of the night isn't good though, you silly, little girl. Your parents would rather have you home than out here at night as a gift."

"Aw, Wally!" the little girl whined as she tugged on her raven hair that matched the night sky.

Wally knocked at the door and waited only for a few seconds before the door opened quickly open. Jade's panicked parents stood there, their hair askew, terror and fright written all over their faces.

"Jade!" Jade's mother cried, reaching out and carrying her baby in her arms. "We were worried sick about you!" The family embraced in a group hug, and Jade giggled a bit, oblivious to her parents' worry and relief.

"Young lady, why did you go outside in the middle of the night?" Jade's dad scolded, but you could see playfulness and fear in his eyes.

Jade only smiled happily and broadly. "I got mommy a present!" She presented the bouquet of wild flowers in an array of bright colors to her mom. "I wanted to surprise you, hehe."

"Oh, Jade ..." Jade's mom whispered though her tears that sparkled like the diamonds in the sky. "You're the only present I ever need, ever." She turned around to Wally who was standing in the doorway. "Thank you, Wally, for finding her."

"No problem, Mrs. Green.""Wally grinned, crossing his arms to keep in his warmth. "Just glad that I found Jade out there. Well, I better get back home. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I better get a good night of sleep! Bye"" Setting one foot outside, a small, squeaky, yet adorable voice remarked,

"Remember, Wally! Destiny!"

Wally turned around, his hair blowing in the zephyrs. An aura of determination and serenity glowed off him, matching the powerful glow of the orb in the sky. "I'll remember, Jade, I'll remember."


	3. Journal Three: Wally, Pokemon Trainer

**Wally, Pokémon Trainer**

Ooh, cool! What did I do to get you to come back? Was it my oh so wonderful smile? My charm? My personality? Great, now I'm sounding all big-headed. Fun fun!

Anyway, ignoring that weak moment of self-wanting, what _are_ you doing here? Want to learn more about my ever so interesting life I'm guessing, right? Right? _RIGHT_?

Oh well, it's always nice to have company.

I find it quite ironic that the author of this story updated this, yet she won't update her other more ... What's the word I'm looking for? Where's that damn word-of-the-month calendar when you need it? Socialized was it? Whatever. For ya'll simpletons, whatever that means too, what I'm trying to say is, why the hell is this being updated? I don't know either actually. The author must love me!

Not. Ha, I'm such a kidder, that I am! Hmm, that's from another animé is it not?

Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted by someone "knocking at my chamber door?" That's a good poem, by the way, from where that line came from. Good, if not eerie. Why do I always go off topic? It's like that entire 'Orange' thing I kept mentioning a while ago. Oh! I figured out who that Orange person is! It's that boy from the uh ... Orange League.

Okay, so I made that up, sue me. Oh, and I also got that entire "color" thing down too! Now what was it again? Blue and Red go together with Green ... somewhere. Then it's Crystal, Gold and Silver and that Elite Four guy and stuff. Oh and ... uh, Ruby is Sapphire's rival and whoever Emerald is thrown in there somewhere. That's Brendan, May, and someone else. Me, maybe. And Yellow? She's still with Orange whoever that is. How come there isn't a Violet? I think that'd be a pretty cool person. Maybe even a Lightly Tan.

Anyway, what's the point of this chapter again? Oh, that's right, bitter friendships. Who the heck makes my friendship so bitter with Brendan and May? It's probably Brendan most likely. Ah yes, he was a jerk to me no doubt, and he still is. I mean, I've only known the guy for like a year, yet I guess I've been a jerk to him too! Fun! Blah.

"_What the hell are you doing, Birch? I know May is taking a long time in the bathroom, but can't you hold it instead of relieving yourself in a leafless bush?"_

"_Can it, Wood!"_

"Can it, Wood ..." Sounds like those toys like Sudowoodo Logs where you cram the piece of wood into a ... can? Oh, screw it!

Oh, you wanna know the funniest thing about it though? Brendan literally barked that line out! "Can it, Wood!" Haha! Wood, bark ... Get it? Okay, I see that you don't care. Shut up! Stop laughing at me! I'm telling my mommy!

Nah, kidding.

But I could.

But I won't.

Speaking of which, I think Brendan has a problem. No, not like a bladder problem or anything, but then again, he could have one seeing as he was trying to piss in a bush that had no leaves.

But you know, problem, as in ... as in ... I don't know. Something like "someone threatened me to kill someone but if I don't, they will kill the person I was suppose to kill, the person who threatened me would kill me, and a person that I loved!"

Does that make sense? That would be a scary predicament now that I think about it. But anyway, now that I'm done with the entire Brendan explanation, I have a question for you guys ...

Why do you hate me?

Is it because I have green hair? Because I'm sick? Because I _used _to like May? I've read your Wally bashing stories! DON'T LIE TO ME!

Traitors.

I don't know who you betrayed in the first place, but it sounded like a good place to say it.

But all in all, do me a favor and state clearly why you hate me and send it to Pokémon Trainer Wally at . I would greatly appreciate it!

By the way, that's not a real e-mail address for all you geniuses out there.

But anyway ... Seriously, why _DO_ you hate me? What have I done to you? Am I stupid? I'm not some big, purple dinosaur or anything! Sheesh. It scares me 'cause maybe one day, for all I know, some hater might come and shoot me down! Or all of a sudden come into my bed room in the middle of the night with a steak knife clutched in his hand ready to strike my heart!

Wow, that was poetic huh? "In the middle of the moonlit night, a shadowy man clutch a steely steak knife. He punctured it through my heart, but I could not feel the unbearable pain for fear itself took over my brain." Woo. Power to the poems, my friend! Yes, I know, that did not flow nor did it have a good rhyming pattern either, but meh. That's right! _MEH!_

I believe I have some dedicated fans out there, it's just that I can't see them. You can pick your own reasons why I can't see them. Either I'm mobbed by haters, mobbed by people who just "love" me for some strange reason, or I'm so caught up in my somewhat depressing life, I can't see five inches in front of my face.

Remember in the last chapter where I said I would venture out in an open crowd of fans or some crappity crap like that? Yeah, that's like ten, maybe fifteen, people even though I make it sound like thirty or forty. Still, a guy can wish. All those screaming fans ...

Drool. It's all I really wanted, I suppose.

Moving on, let's talk about you! How is your life? Spiffy? Spiffy. That's a new word.

Look, the holidays are coming! They bring me such joy in my dull, dull, oh so boring, world.

What's that? Sarcasm you say? Not again! How did you know?

I didn't have a bad childhood I suppose, but it's just that I always felt cramped up in that little, one story house in Petalburg where my mom would fuss over me and my dad would make sure I was alright. Yes, you all know that I was a "sickly boy" as my mother says. Apparently Ho-Oh didn't like me when he picked my traits. I believe I've said that before though, except with Latios who, in fact, does not control what traits I have.

But anyway, it was nice to get attention, but when I was little, I wanted to play outside instead of being secured in my plaster, wood, and concrete home, watching reruns of that dumb Pokémon anime.

Oh, I'm sorry, did I say it was dumb? I meant stupid.

Nah, I'm kidding again. You guys know me so well!

Stupid and dumb are the same thing huh? Whatever. Back on topic, I would watch kids play with their toy Pokémon, and I would peer out on their card battle outside through my bedroom window like I was a scientist observing a Pokémon's new behavior or something. I was the predator and they were the prey. I would rule. All your bases belong to us. ALL OF THEM I SAY!

That line doesn't work for what I'm trying to say. Let me put in more simpler terms ... I WANTED TO GET OUT OF THAT DAMN HOUSE!

"_Mom, can I PLEASE go outside? Just for five minutes, please! I'm begging you! I'm on my knees! I'm on all fours! I'm going to cry now mom! Waaaaah!"_

"_So, dear, how was your day?"_

Why do parents always think they can get away with anything by saying, "How was your day, dear?"

By the way, how _was_ your day, dear?

Moving on once again – k, we're not moving on, we're going back somewhat. To my childhood 'cause I ran out of talk topics at the momento. Is that a word? Momento? Moment, momentum, mementos ... whatever.

Seven years old, only . . . five, six, seven years ago. Let's see . . . This was a time of young innocence where girls had cooties, and having Pokémon Cards was the 'in' thing. Not for me though.

"_Hey look. Chris! The sick, little midget has come out to play!"_

"_I'm not a sick, little midget!"_

"_Yuh huh!"_

"_Nuh uh!"_

"_Don't talk to Wallace over there, Tony! We might get his cooties!"_

_"I don't have cooties!"_

"_Hey! What are those?"_

"_Those are mine! Give them back!"_

"_Latios, he has the Limited Edition Swampert card! These are so hard to get!"_

"_I know, so give it back!"_

"_No, I think I'll keep it, Waterloo."_

I miss my Swampert card ... I guess. Well Brendan has that Pokémon so ... ja. Ha, I went all German on yah. Of course "ja" is the only word I know in German, and even then, I'm still not sure if it is actual German.

But yet, that's an extremely mild version of the bad times of my childhood. Please remind me to kick that boy's ass at the Ever Grande League. Heh.

I end a paragraph with "heh?" Well, aren't I original? But anyway, they say cherish your childhood memories because you can never go back to them when your older. Okay, so no ones says that. It does bring up a good point though. I would have enjoyed my childhood more if I found out that my life would turn out like this. Known to be public enemy number one to Brendan at the age of fourteen! Well, at least I'm known right? Better than some trainers can say.

And now you're thinking, "Damn, this Wally loser complain a lot! Doesn't he know that his life is better than others out there?" So am I right? I'm trying to enter this psychic competition, and it turns out the trainer has to be psychic along with the Pokémon. Oh, you weren't thinking it? Well you're thinking it now, aren't you? Ha, I'm good.

Yes, I do know that my life is better than others. So Latios didn't hate me as bad as I thought. I got blessed with a Ralts the first time I stepped into wild grass. I met May, one of the nicest girls that ever talked to me (besides my mommy again that is). I got some more rare Pokémon like my Delcatty, or my Altaria. I helped defeat Maxie, one of the most hunted down men today, and I'm on my way to the Pokémon League in at least two months! I guess thinking about the good things in your life makes you feel better.

But then you realize ...

You have a whole lot of shit ahead of you.

Fun.

**- - -  
**

Wally leaned on his elbow on the windowsill, the soft breeze running their invisible hands through his dark-green hair. He enlarged his only Pokémon's Pokéball, Ralts, and began to talk to her through it.

"You know, Ralts?" Wally began, sighing. "It's weird that my aunt rarely lets Wanda stay in all day, but she won't let me even set foot outside this house without someone to look out for me! Is my mom making sure that I don't leave?" Wally closed his eyes, a wave of sickness washing through his mind. It wasn't like he was "sick" sick, but just sick as in get headaches and having trouble breathing all the time. How was he suppose to get better and smell the fresh air when his aunt kept him cooped up in a place called "home?"

"I should just ... run away!" he proclaimed, knocking his head on the window, soon rubbing the top on his head. "I can make it on my own without anyone's help! I don't need anyone except me, myself and I! And some Pokémon of course." He shrunk down Ralts' Pokéball. "But who am I kidding? Me? Even if I do leave, they're bound to find me by nightfall. It's useless. I'll never get to travel, never get to be Pokémon Champion, never learn about new Pokémon, or never figure out if a Magikarp or Feebas is weaker!"

Wally collapsed on his bed and stared at the white, plaster ceiling, blowing his bangs out of his face. "I just have to get out somehow. I have to be like Norman and travel the region! I have to beat Brendan Birch in a Pokémon battle! I have to see May again! I have to be strong! I have to make it! Wow, I never knew that I was so good at high-hope speeches." He hopped out of bed and opened the door a crack. Finding no one outside the hallway, he walked into the kitchen and found a yellow note taped onto the refrigerator.

"Hmm, what's this?" Wally walked over to the fridge and pulled off the note. "'Dear Wally, your uncle and I went to Mauville to do some grocery shopping. Wanda and her boyfriend should be here around 2:30 so don't you leave like last time! Challenging the gym leader honestly.'" He shrugged at this part. "She makes it sound stupid the way she phrases it." The green-haired soon-to-be-trainer turned around to look at the Skitty clock. 2:04 P.M.

"Well." He smirked triumphantly. "It looks like I only have twenty-six minutes to get ready for my journey."

Wally ran back down the hallway and into his room, closing the door behind him. He threw open the closet door, almost breaking it off its hinges, and pulled out a pair of baggy khaki pants and a white button up shirt. He pulled his pants over his green boxers and changed shirts. He then clipped on his black leather belt that held his PokéNav and up to six Pokéballs and put Ralts' Pokéball and his PokéNav in the right slots. Bending down, he reached under his bed, pulling out a black backpack with four pockets. He quickly shoved extra clothes, money, and his very few Pokéballs and Potions in there and zipped it up. He stood up and took a last glance over his room if he missed anything. Taking a final sweep of his room for confirmation, he jumped out the window and landed in the soft dirt, not taking the chance of using the front door in case Wanda came home early.

Fives steps later, Wally jumped backed into the room, slapping his head. "I forgot my shoes!" He walked over to the side of his bed and picked up his green and white shoes, slipping them over his dirty socks thanks to the ground. About to jump out the window again, he paused, one foot outside, the other in.

"Maybe I should leave a note," he pondered out loud. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his dark blue journal. Ripping out a piece, he began to write.

_Dear Wanda,_

_It's me, Wally. Just wanted to let you know that I ran away from home so that I could start my journey. Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, you know. You guys just never gave me the chance. Don't look for me. I'll come back when the time is right. Tell Aunt and Uncle Wood thanks ... for everything._

_- Wally_

Giving his letter a flourished signature at the end, he folded the note into halves and placed it on his pillow. Turning around, one leg out the window again, he sighed, hoping that he wasn't making a mistake. He got his entire body outside the window and took in a breath of fresh air only to collapse on his knees in pain. Wally scrunched up his face in agony, trying to rid his head of the sickness. He felt his body tense up and his breath was coming out in short and quick gasps. He held up a hand to his chest, his eyes clenching together. His head began to clear and he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, and Wally blinked twice to clear his vision.

"Latios, how am I suppose to travel when every five minutes I collapse?" The green-haired boy cried in anguish, his head bent down. "Maybe mom was right ... Maybe I should stay here in Veranturf." His eyes began to glaze over but he dared not let one of those tears escape. "No!" he yelled as his head looked back up in a sharp manner. His emerald-colored eyes sparkled with determination. "I am going to go on this journey no matter what the consequence! Mark my words – in fact." Wally opened a pocket of his back pack and took out a pocket knife. He turned to face the peach, plaster wall. He carved words below his window and pocketed the knife before staring gloatingly at the words.

For the words engraved in the plaster were: Here stood Wally, Pokémon Trainer.


	4. Journal Four: Legend

**Legend**

There are a lot of things in this world that I don't get. For example, why do humans train Pokemon? Why can't it be the other way around? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Also, why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why is Brendan such a jerk?

Who knows. Actually, I know that the grass is green because green is the only color reflected off grass, but so what? Why does grass only reflect the color green? Hell if I know!

Now that I think about it, grass is green because of something in the chlorophyll ... Oh, shut up. I know you're interested! But anyway, my main question is why does anyone live? I guess some people live because they have that so-called destiny to finish. Others saw themselves as something in the world. Some other people have a dream they want to accomplish, and maybe some live for other people. I don't know why I live. No one seems to care about me, I don't think I have a destiny, I probably will never become a Pokemon Champion (at least not at this age), and I don't live for someone else, I suppose. Doesn't everyone have a reason to live?

But, of course, I'm not going to kill myself when you least expected it even though most of you want me to.

Sometimes I have this dream. It comes at least once a week when it's hard for me to sleep. It's about some girl who was made fun of all the time because of the way she looked and if people got to know her, she was made fun of because of her personality. She lived through it though and grew up to some really hot chick. Latios, she was hot.

K, sorry, I'm done! But anyway, I wonder if that dream is a sign? I wonder why I keep asking you questions.

But really, that girl had nothing to live for when she was younger but when she grew up ... Yeah, I won't mention it again. So maybe I have a reason to live too! Maybe I just have to wait and see if I do until I die! Maybe I already lived my life and Rayquaza is all, ""Hmm ... I'm gonna make this kid suffer by letting him live a pointless life!"

Fun again! Like that shit in the toilet or whatever crap I brought up before.

Anyway, bringing up a random topic that comes to mind, how are ... the ... Pokemon going? Wow, what a lame question. Speaking of Pokemon though, I began to travel again. You can't stay too long in my aunt's house without a specific reason because otherwise, she'll whack you with her broom if you don't. It's weird how my mom wanted me to stay inside my house while my aunt wants you to get out of it.

Let's see, how many badges do I need to compete in the league? Three? Four? I lost count. Ha, I make it sound like I have a bajillion badges! Is bajillion a word? Or is it Bahillion? I can't remember. I have a short-term memory. At least, I think I do.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, badges and journeys! Yeah, I need three more badges! I think it'll be at least two months traveling, three tops! A bit of training and fresh air never hurts, I suppose, especially for a sickly boy like me that was kept hostage in his house for what? Ten years almost straight? At least when I turned ten, my mom KIND OF let me out, kind of being the keyword there.

Did you know it's almost four months 'til the Pokemon League over here in Hoenn? Latios, I keep asking you questions that most of you don't know how to answer. But yeah, four more months! I can't wait! I want to be like those trainers on T.V. who battle with so much power. The ones that don't crack under pressure. The ones who can think of awesome strategies with only, like, five seconds to think. The ones who are still friends with their Pokemon even if they lose. The ones that see the good in anything.

Yeah, those are the people I look up to. I don't look for heroes that are strong, wise beyond their years, and whatnot but heroes that see the good in anything.

Speaking of heroes, did you know that none of the League Champions haven't captured anything rare or even _seen_ anything rare? Well maybe except the legendary Steven Stone – I think he saw Latios once. It always seemed like Hoenn had the worse line of legendaries. I mean look at everyone else! Crystal with Suicune, Gold with Ho-Oh, Red with Mewtwo or Mewthree or whatever, but Hoenn ... Hoenn hasn't even seen a silver-blue wing off of a Latios' back, for crying out loud! Doesn't at least ONE Pokemon Champion in Hoenn catch at least a GLIMPSE of a legendary Pokemon anymore?

Who knows? Maybe I'll be the first.

Oh yeah. It's gonna be me alright.

And by the way, for the smart ones sitting out there, that was sarcasm. Say it with me; Sarcasm. S-A-R-C-A-S-M. Congratulations, you won the Spelling Beedrill! You win a genuine, one hundred percent, made with real, value sized, full on word of "NOTHING!" Awesome! Shipping and handling is not included. May cause some boredom.

Speaking of legendaries, it would be cool if I captured (or at least saw) Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, or one of the Regi'! But ya'll know that Brendan or May (one of the most popular trainers today in the Hoenn Region considering they were on the Pokemon Report with Gabby and T.Y pretty much every week) are going to see and probably capture one of them. I can perfectly imagine Brendan taming the wild Groudon if it ever awakens and May riding on the back of the magnificent Kyogre. But I don't complain. Who needs legendaries when you have Pokemon like mine right?

Riiiiiiight.

No, I'm not saying I love my Pokemon. I do really! But I need something on my team that gives it a certain edge, ya know? Like a Gyarados or Mightyena which intimidates a Pokemon or trainer or a cool, under pressure Blaziken. Or even a sarcastic Delcatty. Maybe I'll teach my Delcatty to be sarcastic because we all know that I'm the most sardonic boy on the in the world!

Look! I'm being sarcastic again! I use the word "sarcastic" too much. I should read the dictionary or maybe not of thrown out that word-of-the-day calendar my cousin got me. I hate those things though. They annoy me with their big words. Surreptitious, blaze, muftis, you name it. I don't know it. I didn't even know muftis was a word 'til I read it on the calendar!

But anyway, I have no clue what I was talking about before now.

I told you I had short-term memory.

- - -

Wally looked up from his writings and sighed. Storing his journal safely tucked away in his black backpack, he threw the strap of the bag over his shoulder to continue his travels. He had to get the badge from Fortree and stock up on supplies since he was already down to his emergency supply of canned food. As he walked along the dirt path, he began to wonder how every trainer he met along his journey was doing. Lady Cindy was still probably tending to her flowers, that Rich Boy Wilson was probably still rich with that pathetic Zigazagoon of his, and maybe Cooltrainer Brian was busy catching that Larion he always wanted. He wondered how little Jade was doing. She was already six and a half. He wished he didn't miss her birthday party, but then again, watching a puppet show performed by a guy in a purple dinosaur suit wasn't his idea of fun.

He wondered how May was doing. He just got over his little "infatuation" with her. He wondered if her Blaziken got even stronger. He hoped not, that Blaziken was tough to begin with. How was he suppose to beat her if she got stronger?

He also wondered, oddly, how Brendan was doing. Probably making an ass out of himself, no doubt.

"No really, Wally?" the green-haired trainer asked himself. "You think?" he snorted to himself, and then a loud eruption sounded. Bewildered and wondering is his snort caused the world to blow up, he exclaimed, "What the hell was that?" He felt the sun beat down on his back hotly, and he winced in pain. The light was blinding. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of shades to protect his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, confused. "I remember my grandmother telling me a story about when the sun beat down hotly on the backs of both trainers and Pokemon. Rumor states that the sun shone brightly and the rain poured down for many days when legendaries Groudon and Kyogre clashed! It is not raining so ..." A shadow overpassed him, and he looked up. Large was the only was to describe the beast. It also caused the sun to shine more brightly.

Wally gasped in surprise as he saw the river he was walking next too slowly evaporate away. With a flick of his wrist, he released his beautiful and graceful Altaria and asked if he could ride upon her to the skies. She nodded her head and he hopped on. The Altaria took off at an amazing speed as she hummed a harmonic song. They reached up a height where Wally wouldn't lose oxygen. The green-haired trainer glared at what he saw. The oceans were beginning to dry up and not a single soul set foot outside. You could hear the slamming and locking of doors and windows if you listen closely enough.

"Has ... has Groudon awoken?" Wally asked in an amazed voice. He blinked twice. Something was up – something terrible – something created from the hands of Team Magma. He knew a Team Magma member, and that Team Magma member was–

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! New video message from Pokemon Trainer Brendan. BEEP BEEP BEEP! New video message from Pokemon Trainer Brendan. BEEP BEEP-"

Wally reached down to his PokeNav, un-clipped it from his pants and pressed the button, turning off the annoying beeping noise. The device opened, and Brendan's face appeared on screen.

"Yeah, Birch?" Wally asked dully despite the fact that a legendary might have flown over his head minutes before. "Kind of in the middle of flying here, and you kind of need both hands to hang on."

Brendan looked nervous, his face pale white. "I ... I don't know what happened," he murmured, an awe-struck look plastered on his face now. "I ... I was just standing here with May and then-" he gulped. "Maxie ... he came-"

"Your leader?" Wally spat.

"_Former_ leader, Wallace," Brendan growled from the pit of his throat. "Turns out that I am wrong. Team Magma does want to cover the _entire_ world with land, not half water."

Wally couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No shit, sherlock. That's what we have been TRYING to tell you for the past three months!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, alright?" Brendan snapped. "Anyway, Maxie, he came, and he took out the Red Orb that he stole. The light ... That red, burning light piecing through my retinas!"

"Oh, shnaps!" Wally joked. "Brendan's actually using the words he finds in his word-of-the-day-calendar! At least someone is."

Brendan ignored him. "It awoke the sleeping Groudon!"

"Say what?" Wally gasped, remembering the shadow overpassing him a few moments ago. "I saw him! He passed overhead not too long ago! Heading towards the ocean, probably near Pacifilog or Sootopolis! Is it Groudon that is making everything so hot?"

Wally saw May push Brendan out of the way as she grasped onto the white-haired trainer's PokeNav. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, panic edging into her voice. "We have to stop it! Groudon's drought is already affecting all of the cities and towns! I hope Sootopolis is alright! That white rock must burn their eyes out!" She bit her fingernails in a nervous manner. "We better get out of here, Brendan! Maxie and Archie already left!"

"Stop screaming!" Brendan groaned as he shared the screen with May. "Latios, it hurts like hell. Anyway, we we're just calling – though I don't know why YOU of all trainers – if you saw Groudon pass by. But since you told us you did and where it was going ... Yeah, we're done talking to you, so later!"

"How rude, Brendan Birch." Wally could see May roll her eyes. "Anyway, B Boy and I over here better split and tame that wild Groudon before someone else does! Wish us luck!"

"Good luck!" Wally smirked. "You're going to need it."

"Oh. Well thanks," Brendan said sarcastically. "So much faith you have in us!"

"I never said I didn't have faith in you too. I just said good luck!" Wally raised and eyebrow and laughed.

"You have problems," Brendan retorted weakly.

"I've known that ever since I was born," Wally retaliated, a smug smile etched on his face. "Later!" He ended the video message and clipped the device back onto his pants. Wally shook his head – he couldn't help but feel smug right now. He predicted in his journal that Brendan and May would awaken and catch Groudon or Kyogre and it might come true.

If only what he wrote always came true like this time.

But then again, what the hell was he suppose to do with all that money in the first place?


	5. Journal Five: Friendship and Love

**Friendship and Love**

What do you think is better: friendship or love? I think both are necessary to live through life. No one has died without being in love or without a friend, and if you think about it, friendship is a type of love. So let me rephrase that. What do you think is better: friendship or passion?

I think it's impossible to not have a crush at least ONCE in your life or go friendless. I know I've had a crush without knowing it, and it took someone that didn't understand the concept of "liking" someone to point that out to me. Of course it's Jade, the former five – no, six year old! You guys know me so well! But seriously, I remember that day very well. . .

"_Hiya, Wally! How come you're staring at my cousin? Do you think she's pretty, Wally?"_

"_What? No, no, Jade. I don't like your cousin."_

"_Are you saying she's not pretty, Wally? I wanna look just like her when I grow up, and I want to be friendly and a Pokemon Trainer just like you! So, if you're saying that my cousin's not pretty, are you saying that I'm not pretty too?"_

"_Of course you're pretty, Jade! Don't you ever think that! I bet that when you grow up, you're going to just as beautiful as your cousin!"_

"_Ha! Wally likes my cousin! Wally likes my cousin! He told me so, he told me so!"_

"_But I didn't say that I-"_

"_Ew, you're going to get cooties, Wally, if you kiss her! Gross!"_

"_Uh, Jade-"_

"_Wally and my cousin sitting in a tree, A-B-C-D-E-F-G!"_

"_Its K-I-S-S-I-N-G, kissing. You just recited the alphabet."_

"_Ew! You want to kiss my cousin! I've got to give both of you the cootie shot! Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you've got the cootie shot! Circle, circle, square, square, now you got it everywhere!"_

Don't. Ask. But anyway, the point is yes, I did have like a crush on Jade's cousin for a day, and I didn't know it sadly.

I also think – surprising as it is for me to think in the first place – that everyone has a friend out there. Maybe a lot of friends or maybe a little, but we all got someone to tell our deepest, darkest secrets too. Some of us even have friends that we didn't even know we had.

"_Wally!"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I wanted to call you to say thanks."_

"_Huh? For what? I've only talked to you once. If PokeNav's didn't have built in cameras in them-"_

"_I know. You met me in Lavaridge and we got to talking and we exchanged numbers."_

"_I don't remember-"_

"_The point is ... thanks."_

"_Did I do something?"_

_"In fact, yes. You told me that story of how you ran away from home to start your Pokemon journey even though no one had any faith in you. I told you that my parents were afraid if I traveled because of how small I am. I too ran away from home to start a Pokemon journey."_

"_Oh shit. I'm going to get sued for telling you my story and giving you ideas huh?"_

"_Haha no, Wood. I want to thank you for giving me the courage and hope to run away and start my travels. I already have three badges!"_

"_That's great! But that means I have another opponent in the league."_

"_Well sorry for bring your hopes down."_

"_I was only joking."_

"_I know. But anyway, thanks for being a good friend."_

You've got a friend in me. Kay, enough of that lame song, but the point that I'm trying to make is which is more important: Passion or friendship? I know I keep asking you this but as for me, I think that friendship is the most important. Because any fool can fall in love but it takes more than a pretty face to make a friend. Though they do say that love makes the world go round. How about a friend falling in love with a friend? Reminds me of two people I know. Huh? You want to know who those two people are?

Well, I think you already know.

Do you know what roses and carnations symbolize? One means love, the other means friendship. We can all pull together with out friendship! Latios, I sound like that one annoying chick from Yu-Gi-Oh with her friendship speeches every five minutes. Love pulls people closer together and such. It makes the world go round like I said.

Doesn't it seem that everyone lusts for love? Admit it, you know you want someone to like you and you want to like someone! I'm searching for someone to crush on though I doubt anyone crushes on me! Yet, a guy can hope, can't he? Yes, I think he can.

Sometimes I dream at night that the entire world was filled with love and friendship instead of hate and war! But then I realize minutes later after the bunnies dance that the world is filled with magical leprechauns sliding down multi-colored rainbows that ...

I'M IN A FUCKING NIGHTMARE! GET ME OUT!

- - -

It was one of those days where you couldn't help but lie on your back and look straight up into the endless sky. How the sun could make such an array of colors to paint over its continuous canvas was a wonder to Wally as he placed his hands behind his head, the girl trainer next to him following suit.

Wally sighed happily as he spotted a cloud dyed with the colors of the sunset that was shaped like a Ralts. "Life is perfect," he muttered, breathing in the sweet scent of grass in Veranturf Town. He turned his head to look at the trainer. "Hey, May? How come you aren't training with Brendan right now?" He leaned on his elbows to see the white-haired trainer training his Pokemon against his Gardevoir and Magneton.

"It's just one of those days," May replied, closing her eyes. "Besides I think this is the only chance I can talk to you without Brendan being right next to me anyway."

"Oh?" Wally's head flopped back down onto the silky, soft grass. "Must be something about him if you don't want Bread Head over there to hear it. What's up?"

"Oh, you know." May played with a dandelion nearby. "Since the Pokemon League is coming up in less than two weeks, it makes me think how long I've known Brendan."

"And?"

"Well, I was just wondering," May paused, "if he thinks that were friends or more than that? What do you think is better, Wall Leak? Friendship or love?"

"Well, friendship is a form of love somehow."

"Okay, friendship or passion?"

"Both are important."

"But which one is more?"

Wally sat up and looked around. "Be right back," he stated as he ran down the grassy hill and into his cousin's garden. He cut off a rose with his pocket knife, avoiding the sharp thorns by holding it by its end.

"Hey! That's one of my roses!" Wanda burst out of the house, angry.

"That's nice," Wally retaliated as he hopped over the white picket fence instead of going through the gate.

Wanda shook her head as she went back in the house, muttering, "That cousin of mine sometimes."

Wally ran up the hill and gave the rose to May. "Hold this," he said as he went back down the hill and picked a carnation from someone else's garden. "Okay," he said, panting a bit from his run around the town. "I want you to watch these for a week. Keep them with you at all times until I call you back or tell you to. Don't do anything to them except put them in water and such. Don't pluck out the petals and try not to break the leaves."

"But why?" May asked, confused as she trailed a finger up and down the stem of the flowers. "I don't understand."

"You'll see." Wally smirked. "You'll see."

A week later, Brendan and May were long gone to visit their parents and to get some more training in. Wally was at Pacifilog Town by then, trying to take a break before attempting the last leg of the journey to Evergrande City. He couldn't just climb a waterfall and try to find an exit through a dark and gloomy cave on an empty stomach. Besides, he had to check up on somebody.

Taking out his green and black PokeNav from his backpack, he dialed a number. A picture of a dancing Pikachu appeared until the person picked up.

"Wally?" May asked as she turned on her camera on the device. "What's up? Are you to Evergrande yet?"

The green-haired trainer shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "I'm at Pacifilog, catching my breath. Just wanted to check up on you two and ask how are those flowers?"

"Oh, that." May looked nervous. "Well." She dug through her backpack and pulled out two flowers. "I tried to keep them alive but," she paused, "only the carnation made it." She showed the flowers on the screen. The rose limped over, its petals a nasty brown color and its leaves were breaking off. But the carnation was still its pretty pink color and its leaves were still intact. "Sorry."

Wally smirked. "Don't be. You got the lesson just right."

"What lesson?"

"You see, the rose symbolizes love and the carnation, friendship. The rose died after the week but the carnation didn't. I think that means that even though love comes and goes, friendship is forever. You get it now?"

"Yeah, I think so, but what happens if Brendan does like me and we do date but we break up? What then?"

"If you and Brendan do ever date, you'll still be friends. If you guys aren't friends if you break up then you guys weren't the closest of friends in the first place."

"I see. So this flower thing ... Does it mean that friendship is more important?"

"No."

"But the rose died!"

"Yeah."

"So doesn't that mean-"

"No."

"Well ... why not?"

"In my opinion, friendship is more important, but in another person's view, love could be. There's no explaining it, and neither passion or friendship can overcome one another. It's a matter of opinion, not a fact."

"Thanks, Wally, that really helped."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Well, its good to know that I helped one person in this bleak world."

"You help more people than you can count, Wally Wood, even if you don't know it."


	6. Journal Six: Still There

**Still There**

I suppose I'm just a trainer.

You know, nothing special. People see me, but they don't _recognize_ me like those few trainers that I know. I'm just ... there. I'm like a leaf on a tree. There are plenty of them out there. Some hide in the thickets of the other leaves, some stand out, some fall off, and some just wait for their end. Yeah, I guess we could all be described as leaves.

I think I'm a leaf that hides in the back while Brendan and May are the ones in the front or, better yet, on the top of the tree. But that's just my opinion. I don't see why you care to listen in the first place.

But it's funny really how your opinion about yourself collides with someone else's opinion. You end up having this big argument if you're special or not that can last for hours on end. Yes, to me, I'm still a leaf in the background but to others, I'm much more than that. Sure, I may not be noticed by big shots like Brendan or May anymore but I have helped them turn into who they are today after all, right? Someone once told me that everyone affects someone else no matter how big or small they are. My question is would anyone care if I were gone?

After all, I'm just a leaf blown in the wind. After all, I'm just.

There.

- - -

Wally Wood, an eighteen year-old teenager, got his bag ready for his next journey to another region. Already traveled through the Hoenn, Orange, and Kanto regions, the green-haired trainer decided to tackle the Johto region before finding a place to settle down and start a new life.

Wally looked around the busy streets of Petalburg City, a dark green bag slung over his shoulder. The wind blew across his cheek and ruffled his hair, causing the leaves in the trees to sway and the shutters on windows to open and close violently.

"It's great to be home," he said to himself, a small smirk on his face. "But I better go catch that ferry at Slateport before it leaves without me ... again." He looked at his watch to check the time. "I guess I have a few more minutes to resupply on Pokeballs before I leave." The boy – almost man – trainer walked down the dirt path and stopped in front of the Pokemon Mart. He looked through the window and saw the latest game in the Pokemon Series. The green-haired trainer raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Pokemon ... Orange?"

"Wally!" a high-pitched voice called from behind him. "Hey!"

Wally turned around and saw a young, ten year old girl with long black hair underneath a dark green bandanna and sparkling green eyes to match run towards him. "Jade?" he asked, unsure. After all, he hadn't seen the girl for about a year or two.

The girl jumped up and hugged Wally, almost knocking him down. "Yeah! It's me, Wally!" Jade cried as she let go of Wally. She smiled and enlarged a Pokeball. "Look what I have!" she remarked. "I just got a Pokemon today! And guess what it is?"

"APichu?" Wally guessed, remembering Jade's obsession with the Pikachu line when she was little.

"No, silly!" Jade laughed. "Pichus are cute and all, but I got something better!" She threw the Pokeball in the air. "Go Pokeball!" The ball blasted open in a blaze of white light, and a small Pokemon appeared on the floor. After a few seconds, the light faded and the Pokemon became clear.

"You got a Ralts?" the green-haired inquired, surprised.

"Of course!" Jade smiled, returning her Ralts to her Pokeball. "She's so cool, Wally. She reminds me of your Gardevoir! Gardevoirs are so beautiful!" She sighed happily. "And they're really strong too! But the main reason I got a Ralts is because you had one too, Wally!"

"But why?" Wally questioned, confused. "Why would you want to follow in my footsteps?"

Jade laughed, her childlike innocence still in her. "Because you're ... um, I don't know. You're just ... there?" She rubbed the back of her head and giggled again. "What I mean is you've helped so much in your eighteen years of being a trainer, yet you don't try to go in the spotlight or push the ones in the spotlight out of the way, saying that you deserved it more. Nope, you are just there. It does sound like a bad thing, yeah, but it's not."

Wally nodded, kinda unsure of the ten year-old's so-called wisdom. "Right, Jade," he said, laughing a bit. He brought up another topic. "So are you going to start your journey today?"

Jade nodded, readjusting the bandanna on her head. "Yeah, I can't wait to leave!" She noticed the backpack slung over Wally's shoulder. "Oh! Are you going to travel this region again too?"

Wally shook his head. "Nope, heading over to Slateport to catch the ferry to Johto. Looking for a place to settle down seeing as I'm getting old."

"You're not that old, gramps," the young trainer teased.

"Haha, funny."

"Anyway, I guess this is good-bye then," Jade said sadly, lowering her head. "I doubt we'll see each other again."

Wally shook his head. "Nah, we'll see each other again." He placed his hands behind his head. "After all, it's probably written in destiny."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "You still believe in that destiny mumbo-jumbo?" she asked, surprised. "I gave all that up when I turned eight! Its all a bunch of lies, how our lives were planned out before we were born."

"Ha, you speak like you're so mature, little Jade, yet you have no clue what you're saying." Wally laughed and gave Jade a noogie, causing a scowl to appear on the young girl's face. "I told you, we start off with a destiny, yet we don't have to follow it all the time. It's just like a plan. Sometimes you find better plans, and sometimes you don't, but you end up taking it anyway. So maybe you are right, Jade, maybe destiny is a whole bunch of crud. Maybe destiny is made up of choices. Our own choices that is. "

"Oh," Jade stated quietly. "So what you're saying is that destiny doesn't control us but we control it?"

"Exactly ... sorta." Wally shrugged.

"So." Jade placed her hands behind her back. "I guess this is good-bye. I was about to leave when I saw you standing here." Jade lowered her head again and looked at the ground. "I'm gonna miss you, Wally," she said quietly.

"Hey," Wally said kindly. "I'm still gonna be here. I'm not dead, you know." He laughed. "We'll see each other again whether it be on our journeys, on the T.V. or anywhere else!"

"Destiny again, huh?" Jade asked.

"Nah, just guessing." Wally shrugged. He looked at the time again. "Say, you said you were going to leave now if you didn't see me now, right?"

"Yeah."

Wally smirked. "Then how about I go with you to Rustboro? I am, after all, going that way anyway!"

Jade squealed and beamed. "Awesome, Wally! Let's go!" She began to run down the dirt path to the outskirts of the city.

Wally shook his head and caught up to the girl. After reaching the outskirts of the city, the two began to walk at a regular pace.

"Hey, Wally?" Jade piped up after a few silent minutes of walking. "Remember when I was five or six or something, and you told me that destiny could have many forks in the road?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you never told me why trainers would leave forks in the road!"

"Ugh, Jade."

- - -

I have learned several lessons from when I was a thirteen year-old when I was a sickly, young trainer 'til now, a twenty-one year old, late to Brendan and May's wedding reception. I don't know why I'm writing at this very moment instead of flying over to Mossdeep for the reception, but I suppose I have a few minutes to kill to rehearse my speech and yada yada like that. So listen to me, and perhaps what I say will give you an entirely new outlook on life.

For starters, never let limitations hold you back. I sure didn't when my illness held me back from my dreams and look at me now! Tall, proud, and ...

Alone talking to **YOU** of all people.

Fun.

Nah, I'm just kidding again. Couldn't help but get in one more joke in before I end this. But back to the main topic, yes, limitations. Don't let them hold you back. It is better to try things and possibly fail then not try them at all and wonder what would have happened. I could have lived all my life wondering what it would be like to be a trainer if I didn't fight my limitations.

Number two: Know the difference between friendship and love. And when you do figure it out, keep the friendship, go for the love. Does that make any sense at all? No? Well ... tough! But I'll try to explain it better. Love can be disguised. It can be true, it can be fake, it can be brotherly, sisterly, or just friend ... erly. Honestly, I need a new word-of-the-day calendar! Is it friendly? Whatever. But yes, know the difference. I failed when I was younger when I thought I _was in _love with May. But as it turns out, I just loved her like a sister. After all, I'm not the one married to her, now am I?

While we're on the friendship and love topic, also keep in mind that love and friendship are both important but it's up to you to pick which one is more important.

Next lesson is be a legend: Support your local library! The fuck? Ugh, stupid pop-up ads taking over my freakin' writing. But yes, be a legend, and you can support your local library too, whatever. Try something new everyday, learn something new everyday, see something new everyday. You don't have to be a legend in the end but you should go for it all the same.

Third, we're all here for a reason. Some of us, like me, think we're just here to live our lives. But, in other people's eyes, we're much more than that. Don't ever think your nothing special. Because the truth is ...

You are. No matter how corny that sounds.

Because think about it. You affect at least one person's life. What happens if you're gone? Would their life be any different? Or would it be the same?

Hell yeah it would be different!

And lastly, destiny. Like Jade said when I was eighteen – though it scares me how I remember it – destiny is all mumbo-jumbo, for it does not control you, but you control it.

Perhaps, I will publish my words of wisdom in a book one day. But maybe I'll keep this to myself ... and to you of course!

After all, I find it better for others to figure out things for themselves.


End file.
